


True Eros

by Nerd_Queen



Series: Merry Kim-Mas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, And viktor loves it, Because idgaf, Character name spelled viktor, I have been writing this for 9 days enjoy this trash, Its 1am ok, M/M, Riding, Sex, Slight dom!yuuri, Smut, Voyeurism, but also some fluff, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Viktor can't sleep. Thats when he hears it.A groan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfangirl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/gifts).



> Hi I know it's been forever since I posted something but I am literally obsessed with this show and these two so porn for you you're welcome I guess

  
Viktor pulled the sheets closer to his shivering torso, exhaling as he pressed his face into the pillow.

Der’Mo, it’s cold. Thank god I chose not to sleep nude tonight...  
Normally, Viktor was a deep sleeper, practically comatose. Instead tonight, he drifted in and out of consciousness, his lack of sleep was partially caused by the climate and lack of insulation in the room, but mostly due to what was going to happen tomorrow.

The Hasetsu Ice Castle competition.

The competition that would determine whether or not Viktor would remain in Japan with Yuuri or return to Russia with Yurio.  
Honestly, he preferred to stay in Japan. It was a beautiful place, great food, great sights. Yuuris friends and family were so kind and welcoming to him, immediately offering hospitality to him and Makkachin.

And Yuuri... he had such raw talent, such passion, such sensuality... such beauty behind a awkward and adorable mask.

  
The poodle curled against Viktor’s torso, pawing at his abdomen through the soft, aged linen.

  
That was when he decided he’d had enough of trying to sleep.

  
He opened his eyes with a tired sigh, sitting up straight and running a hand through his silver hair. He looked down at Makkachin sleeping soundly in his lap, smiling softly to himself.

  
“I envy you...” he murmured, stroking Makkachin’s soft chestnut fur, allowing his deft fingers to catch in the poodle’s fur ever so slightly.

  
He tipped his head back against the wall behind the backboard of his bed, exhaling.  
That’s when he heard it.

  
A noise of some kind.

  
It sounded like a groan... Viktor’s brows furrowed as he tried to determine what it was and where it was coming from when it sounded again, louder and more profound than the last time.

  
Maybe I should investigate... Viktor thought to himself. Have nothing better to do. I can’t sleep.

  
Careful not to wake the poodle lying on his lap, Viktor slowly pulled the sheets away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and allowing the hardened soles of his bare feet to touch the cold carpet rolled out over the colder wooden floor.

  
The groan sounded again and with that Viktor was already moving towards the door and into the hall, awaiting the noise to sound again.

  
“Mm ohhh...” The groan reverberated down the halls, echoing into Viktor’s ear. It was coming from Yuuri's room a few feet away.

“What is he doing this late at night?” Viktor murmured to himself, starting to pad towards his student’s bedroom door.

  
“Nhh!~” came the groan again as Viktor approached the door, noticing it was opened slightly.

  
He walked up to the door, peering through, and the sight he saw made his breath catch in his throat and eyes widen.

  
Yuuri Katsuki was sprawled across his bed, hair tousled, glasses askew, pupils blown wide and mouth agape, shirt lying on the floor in a crumpled mess on the floor and sweats bunched around his knees, one hand on his chest, toying with a pert nipple while the other was between his thighs, pumping his cock vigorously.

  
Boyshe Moye. Viktor thought to himself as Yuuri writhed in his bed, head thrown back and another groan slipped from his throat, Viktor’s right hand unconsciously slipping into the soft green pants he wore.

  
His body stiffened at his own movements.  
What was he doing?! Yuuri trusted him! Viktor was Yuuri’s friend, his guide, his coach! He shouldn’t be standing here, watching the younger man pumping his hand quickly around his cock, biting those soft, pillowy lips as he tries to suppress another delicious moan-

  
No. Viktor mentally slapped himself. You are Viktor Nikiforov. Winner of five world championships. You are his hero. His coach. Yuuri trusts you, you shouldn’t be eavesdropping on him. This is his private business, you should leave.

  
“GNH-AH!~” another groan rips itself from Yuuris throat as Viktor forces himself to look away. This is wrong.

  
Viktor’s cock rapidly hardens with every stroke Yuuri gives himself, every shaky breath escaping those glossy lips, every undulation of that soft yet toned abdomen.

  
He shouldn’t really have been surprised at this side of Yuuri, having seen it before during the Sochi incident that had heavily influenced his decision to coach Yuuri in the first place. But it still felt wrong.

  
“AHHHHHH!~”

  
Look away. Run away. Block it out. Go back to sleep. Wake up. Pinch yourself. This can’t be happening.

  
Viktor’s body wins over his mind, hand slipping behind the soft green fabric of his pants as he leans against the wall, peering through the door at the younger man.

  
His hand wraps around his cock, pumping it slowly, picking up speed with each ministration, letting out small gasps, silently praying that Yuuri would be too clouded in his own euphoria to notice him.  
“Yebat...” Viktor groaned.

  
Yuuri stopped his ministrations, sitting up on his bed, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

  
Viktor’s blood ran cold.

  
Chert. Yuuri’s heard you, hasn’t he.

  
“Motto hitsuyō...” Yuuri moaned. A phrase Viktor vaguely understood. ‘Need more.’... he wasn’t going to... was he?

  
Viktor watched through the thin crack of the door as Yuuri reached over to his nightstand, wrenching open a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, kicking off his sweats and flipping open the bottle cap, pouring some into his palm and slicking his fingers with it as he sank back into the bed, spreading his legs wide, giving Viktor a perfect view of Yuuri’s swollen cock, precome dribbling from the tip, tight, round balls beneath his cock as the younger man’s hand slipped beneath them, index finger slowly circling the outer rim of his ass hole.

  
Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip to keep himself quiet as he moaned.

  
The Russian cracked an eye open enough to spy Yuuri push a finger into himself, groaning as he started to thrust it in and out, adding another.

  
Viktor’s hand was flying over his cock now, his left hand crawling under the soft green yukata he wore and scratching at his nipple.  
“Yuuri~ Boyshe Moye...” he groaned, tipping his head back against the wall he was resting against.

  
“Ā Kamiiii!~” Yuuri cried out. Viktor craned his neck to get a better glimpse through the door, seeing Yuuri thrusting three fingers into himself, scissoring them as he lowered another into himself, hand flying over his cock.

  
“Yuuri!~” Viktor moaned, feeling his orgasm draw nearer as he watched this devilish boy arch his back in a perfect wave, head, shoulders, back, hips as his he finger fucked himself into oblivion.

  
“Vi-Viktor!~”

  
His hands stopped and for the first time in nearly twenty years, the great Viktor Nikiforov panicked.

  
WHAT?! FUCK. HE KNOWS YOU’RE HERE! RUN!

  
His legs refused to move.

  
“Viiiktor!~” came the groan.

  
Okay. He’s probably just fantasising about you. Which is... fine. He doesn’t know you’re here... fantasising... about him...

  
“Viiiktor... I need more... my hands, my fingers aren’t enough...” Yuuri murmured front the other side.

  
He’s still fantasising. Definitely not addressing you. Most definately-

  
“V-Viktor... come in here and help me...”

Viktor covered his mouth and nose, holding his breath in hope that Yuuri wouldn’t hear him.

  
“Viktoorr... I know you’re there...~”

  
He peered through the crack again, spying Yuuri lying on his back, head dangling off his bed, glasses off and stroking his dribbling cock leisurely, dark brown eyes staring directly into Viktor’s icy blue.

  
“Viiiktor, come and play with me~”

  
Removing his hand from his mouth, Viktor sighed, sauntering towards the door and pushing it open slightly, slipping into Yuuri’s room.

  
At the sight of Viktor, Yuuri’s hand paused as he sat up, reaching for his comforter to cover his modestly.

  
“Don’t.” Viktor said suddenly, Yuuri’s hand stopping in its tracks. “Why are you covering yourself?”

  
“U-uh umm... You’re uh... my idol... and my coach... and I’m naked... and it’s... inappropriate...?” He mumbled, unsure of what to say.

  
“Why? We’ve been naked together before, have we not?” Viktor asked, sitting down on the edge of Yuuri’s bed.

  
“Yeah... but not like this...”

  
Viktor paused, fingers twisting and knotting in the comforter of Yuuri’s bed.

  
“I’m sorry Yuuri. I shouldn’t have spied on you. I invaded your privacy, and as your coach it is wrong, and as your friend I have betrayed your trust... I’ll just go...” he told the younger man, standing up from the bed.

  
He felt something warm and slightly sticky grab his wrist.

  
“No! Don’t go!” Yuuri almost yelled, pulling Viktor back onto the bed, the sudden pull causing the Russian to lose balance and topple onto Yuuri, leaving their faces mere centimetres apart. “I don’t want you to go...”

  
“Back to Russia or leave your room?” Viktor asked with a small grin.

  
“Both! I-I’m just nervous because I didn’t actually think you were watching a-and even if it really was you then I didn’t think I’d actually get this far or that you’d even be interested in- mph!” Viktor silenced him with a kiss, causing the words to die out in his throat as he reached up and cupped Viktor’s cheeks.

  
The kiss was slow, gentle and leisurely, as Viktor’s hands found their way to Yuuri’s slim waist. He felt Yuuri nip on his lip needily, pressing his tongue against the seam of Viktor’s lips.

  
“Easy now, solshynko, you’re very eager.” Viktor chuckled, one hand pressed against Yuuri’s abdomen, the other resting on his hip.

“Now Yuuri-”

  
“Touch me already dammit!” Yuuri whined from beneath Viktor, gasping when Viktor palmed the head and gripped his ass.

  
“So impatient... we’ll have to work on tha- Ah!~” Viktor gasped, Yuuri’s hand, already slick from himself, wrapped around the base of Viktor’s cock. Cyka Byat.

  
Viktor pulled away, hands fumbling in the near darkness for the lube, with no avail.

  
“L-looking for this?” Yuuri stammered from behind him, gingerly holding up the small bottle of electric blue fluid.

  
“Ah, Spasibo.” Viktor murmured, reaching out for the small bottle, only for it to be yanked out of his grasp and pulled into another kiss, eyes widening at the pleasant surprise.

  
Yuuri’s tongue darted into Viktor’s mouth, swirling around and smoothing over the backs of his teeth, Yuuri’s fingers finding their way under the short, green robe Viktor wore loosely over his torso, hands smoothing over Viktor’s chest before spidering downwards and hooking themselves under the soft green shorts, squeezing his ass and tugging them down as he held the blue bottle above them both.

  
They both pulled back, gasping for breath, Yuuri flushing a brighter red than before.

  
“S-sorry...” he mumbled, handing the bottle to Viktor. “I-I don’t know what came over me and-”

  
“Shh. Yuuri. You don’t have to say anything, you didn’t do anything wrong, so why should you be apologising?”

  
“I-I dunno... I’m sorry... I’ve never been in a situation like this before, I don’t know what I’m doing or should be doing or how I should be acting,” He paused. “And I’m rambling again... Viktor... what I’m trying to say is that you’ve been in this kind of situation, you’re headstrong and confident and everything I could never be, and me? I’m an awkward, socially challenged mess who’s never kissed anyone until a few minutes ago... I have no experience and I’m scared...”

  
“Yuuri...” Viktor cooed, taking hold of Yuuri’s wrist and tracing the back of his hand with his thumb. “If you don’t want to do this, then we don’t have to. I can leave you alone and go back to my room-”

  
“No!” Yuuri cried, gripping Viktor’s wrist. “Don’t go! I-I want to do this with you! I want to do sex with you! I mean have sex!” He blurted, cringing at his verbal failure. “...Sorry...”

  
“Its alright, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled tenderly. “You’re nervous. And you’re allowed to be, this is a new situation for you after all, and it’s still relatively new for me. I’ve never been in a situation with these circumstances so I suppose we’re on the same level here?”

  
“Heheh... I, uh, guess so...”

  
Viktor leaned over, kissing Yuuri gently on the lips. “There’s no need to be afraid...” he murmured against his lips. “I’m here. I’m never leaving you. I’ll never hurt you.”

  
Yuuri’s hands wound into Viktor’s hair, pulling the older man flush against his body, kissing him back needily.

  
Viktor responded by biting down on Yuuri’s lip, worrying it gently, the younger man groaning softly as he ground his hips against Viktor’s. Viktor pulled back, kicking off the bottom half of the yukata and pressing his lips against Yuuri’s, pushing him down into the bed as he ground their hips together.

  
“Fuck, Viktor.” Yuuri groaned as Viktor pulled away, kissing his jaw, climbing down to his neck.

  
“I will, in time.” He murmured in response, sucking gently on Yuuri’s collarbone.

  
Viktor’s hands ghosted along Yuuri’s sides, pinching his hips gently as he kissed down the younger skater’s chest, latching onto a pert, pink nipple, causing Yuuri to cry out.

  
“Viktoor... mnh... no teasing...” he whined in slurred, broken English.

  
“No teasing? But foreplay is the fun part.” Viktor chuckled into the crook on Yuuri’s neck, nipping the skin gently. He felt the younger man beneath him tug his silver hair as a warning.

  
Viktor smirked, continuing to nip and suck and Yuuri’s neck. Viktor felt Yuuri’s hands slide onto his chest, tweaking his nipple, causing the older skater to gasp. The hands stilled against Viktor’s chest, shoving him hard and suddenly,, causing him to fall back into the bed, Yuuri climbing onto Viktor and straddling him, knees either side of his hips.  
Yuuri raised himself up onto his knees, looming over Viktor, taking the latter’s hard, dribbling cock into his hands, pumping it in a slow, gentle rhythm that had the man below him shuddering and whining.

  
“Y-Yuuri...” Viktor gasped, throat visibly working as he slid a hand along Yuuri’s thigh.

  
“This is what happens when you tease me, koibito.” He purred lustfully as he swept his thumb over the tip, causing Viktor to gasp.

  
“Boyshe Moye, Yuuri~” Viktor groaned, eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head.

  
Above him, Yuuri bit his lip as he began to guide Viktor’s cock towards his hole, squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly sank down onto it.

  
“Bylad... Yuuri~...” Viktor groaned as his cock was slowly enveloped into the slick heat. “A-Are you alright? Am I hurting you?”

  
“N-no... not much anyway... just feels a little weird...” Yuuri grunted, flattening his palms against Viktor’s toned abdomen. “Maybe if I just shift a little...” he murmured, adjusting his position. “O-okay... I’m ready.”

  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” Viktor said seriously, gripping Yuuri’s hips gently, beginning to push himself up into him, cock brushing over Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri stiffened, body jerking slightly.

  
“’M fine.” Yuuri grunted, answering the question already forming on Viktor’s lips. “I said before, it’s just a bit, different to what I’m used to. Don’t be so gentle.”

  
Viktor chuckled, reaching up and kissing Yuuri gently on the lips.

  
“If I’m not gentle then you want be able to skate tomorrow...” he smirked, drumming his fingers on Yuuri’s hips.

  
“Depends if you’re gonna last as long as you claim.” Yuuri purred breathily, raising himself up before dropping down into Viktor’s lap, working himself over Viktor’s cock in a steady rhythm.

  
Viktor’s head jerked back with a loud moan. Yuuri was right, he wasn’t going to last long.

  
“AH!~ Yuuri, god yes, more!~” Viktor cried, thrusting his hips up into Yuuri as the younger skater’s nails dug into his chest.

  
“Ga-ah KUSO!~ Tha- oh god~ That close already, Vitya? How long were you out there?” Yuuri gasped, pushing back the black bangs falling into his eyes as he picked up the pace, feeling Viktor’s cock collide with his prostate again and again.

  
“Ohh bog~ Long enough, detka.” Viktor groaned, flexing his hips and thrusting into Yuuri harder and faster, causing Yuuri to bounce against him.

  
“VIKTOR!~ FUCK!~ YOUR COCK IS SO GOOD VIKTOR!~” Yuuri screamed, throwing his head back, hands clenching against Viktor’s toned abdomen.

  
Viktor reached up, grabbing Yuuri’s sweaty black locks, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulders, causing him to cry out before the silver haired man, reduced to sucking the small wound, dragging his lips slowly up Yuuri’s neck, loosening his hold on the soft black tendrils fisted between Viktor’s knuckles and lips pressing against Yuuri’s, kissing him passionately, both moaning and whining into the kiss.

  
Tongues and teeth collided in a battle for dominance, hands wandering each others bodies as they fucked in a quick, hasty rhythm, desperate to reach euphoria.

  
It was almost too much for Viktor, the cold air seeming through the door from the hallway, Yuuri’s lips against his, his tongue in his mouth, the frantic tempo of the rise and fall of Yuuri’s hips against Viktor’s, the slick, impossibly hot tug of Yuuri’s insides, every jerk, every whine, every sinful phrase spilling from the lips kissing him senseless.  
Yuuri pulled away panting, hand braced on Viktor’s abdomen as he fucked himself onto Viktor’s cock faster, harder, screaming his name into the darkness for all of Hasetsu, no the world, to hear.

  
This was why Viktor gave Yuuri the Eros program. This was Eros, Yuuri was Eros. No, they were Eros.

Everything was beginning to blur as overwhelming pleasure swarmed Viktor’s senses.

  
“Y-YUURI!~” Viktor cried, hips jerking and back arching as he came inside the younger man working him over vigorously.

  
“V-VIKTOR!~” Yuuri screamed, head thrown back, nails digging into Viktor’s toned abdomen.

  
The two men rode out their orgasms in synchronised bliss, Yuuri collapsing onto Viktor’s sweat slicked chest after the wave of pleasure had subsided.

  
“...That was...” Yuuri panted, head on Viktor’s sweaty chest.

  
“... Absolutely amazing... best sex I’ve ever had...” Viktor grinned, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. “... And that was... just the... first time..” he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, grinning like a mad man as he pulled the younger man closer.

  
“Uh... Viktor?” Yuuri asked, slightly squished against Viktor’s chest.

  
“Da, moya lyubov?” Viktor beamed.

  
“We’re uh... still... uh...”

  
“Oh! Of course. Sorry, milaya.” He chuckled, releasing Yuuri from his tight grip.  
Yuuri pushed himself up onto his knees, slowly allowing Viktor’s cock to slip out from his ass, suddenly toppling backwards and falling off of his bed.

  
“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, jolting up and scrambling to the edge of the bed. “Yuuri are you okay?!”

  
“Yeah... ‘m fine... my legs just gave out is all.” Yuuri mumbled bashfully, climbing back onto the bed, gingerly kissing Viktor on the nose.  
Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, grinning as he flopped back onto Yuuri’s bed, dragging Yuuri with him.

  
“And now we sleep, my little katsudon. We have a big day tomorrow.”

  
“Y-yeah.” Yuuri mumbled into the crook of Viktor’s neck. “Goodnight, Viktor.”

  
“Goodnight, love.”

  
Yuuri smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

  
“UGH FINALLY YOU TWO ARE SO SICKENING I’M GONNA PUKE. AND CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR IF YOU’RE GONNA SCREW EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT HOLY SHIT.”

  
“Goodnight, Yurio.” Yuuri called down the hall.

  
“FUCK OFF.”

  
“We’ve scarred him for life, haven’t we, Vitya?” Yuuri snickered, kissing Viktor’s neck gently.

  
“Mn.” Was the grunt he got in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy friend anniversary Kim! You've dealt with my shit for a year have a celebratory pile of smut!!!
> 
> If you want headcanons, updates and shit posting, follow my tumblr
> 
> NerdQueensBlogBitches 
> 
> And if you want nsfw
> 
> NSFWofNerdQueen


End file.
